wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassie
Cassie, known at Parahumans Online as WagTheDogInterlude 19.y, is a devoted member of the Sons of Bitch.WagTheDog is the enthusiastic blue eyed, dark skinned girl who made the hamburgers. - Comment by Wildbow on Imago 21.6 Personality Enthusiastic and dogged in her pursuits and passion, Cassie shows the ability to insert herself into a group and rapidly become indispensable. Was one of the more socially conscious members, feeling uncomfortable when her gang attire set her apart from the residents. - Excerpt from Teneral e.4 She has not been seen in combat situations but has been seen at retrieval missionsTeneral e.4 and important meetings.Pitch 6.8 Relationships Rachel Lindt Near worshiped her in the beginning, this grew into a mutual respect as time went on. - Excerpt from Teneral e.4 Sunny Her golden retriever partner in the Sons of Bitch. Cassie took very good care of her and she was trained to Rachel's standards given that the parahuman was willing to empower Sunny.It was Cassie... Her dog was a golden retriever, a little out of place alongside Bastard and the more imposing scent dogs they’d brought. Well groomed to the point of shining, though its hair was long. ... But when she looked down at Cassie, the girl had her hands jammed in her pockets, her shoulders drawn in, half of her attention on Sunny. ... Cassie climbed onto Sunny’s back. ... They reached the rooftop, and Cassie rolled off Sunny’s back, landing on her back. “I’m never getting used to that,” she said. Sunny nudged Cassie with a gnarled snout, and Cassie laughed, rolling over onto her front and then hurrying to get to her feet. “Don’t step on me, Sun. Good girl.” - Excerpt from Teneral e.4 Chastity Vasil They are very good friends. Appearance Described as 'Biracial' with blue eyes, mocha skin and coarse brown hair. Like many in Rachel's group Cassie sometimes accessories her outfits with spiked dog collars and similar.Rachel glanced down. It was Cassie who had spoken. She was warily looking at the people they were passing, drawing closer to Rachel and Bastard. Her dog was a golden retriever, a little out of place alongside Bastard and the more imposing scent dogs they’d brought. Well groomed to the point of shining, though its hair was long. Rachel looked down at the girl. Dressed in a dark brown to Rachel’s gray-white, Cassie had grown her hair long, tying it back into a ponytail, fuzzy earmuffs in place with the half-circle of metal beneath her hair. The elbows and sleeves of her jacket and pants had been patched with a heavier material. Her only nod to fashion was a spiked collar she wore, and a badge on her arm, which had a series of letters. She’d asked once, and she’d gotten an answer. Wag the dog. It was supposed to be a joke, but Rachel didn’t get it, and the explanations had only confused her more. - Excerpt from Teneral e.4 Since moving into the wilderness of Earth Gimel she has taken to wearing the utilitarian clothing that serves best there, In Ward she appears with heterochromic eyes, it is unclear if she is using contact lenses. Abilities and Powers Is a competent henchperson with a wide variety of skills, including cooking, animal handling,(She said to write what she said. All of it.) (She hasn’t said anything for a long while. She growled at me when I started to walk away tho. Oh here.) I did what you said. Is quiet. Have tents and dogs and am hunting with dogs. Hunting fucked up bull things. (Bison) Very quiet with no people. Learning to cut them up. (The bison not people). People are cutting down trees to clear space around portal, but easy to stay away from them. Simple way to live. Nice but miss toilets. (We all miss toilets) Tattletale visits, brings dog food and tools, tents. Is what I wanted for long time. Except others, my people, but they are okay and I can take a break and ride for while if they get on my case. Being around you wasn’t simple or quiet but things made more sense. Your minion with dark hair said we need to be around people but I’m around people and still feel somethings missing. Fucked up. Makes me angry. Tattletale tried explaining but whatever. Going to take puppies to your place again soon. Show the kids to them. Might help. You have plan, okay. But if your plan means you’re thinking about fighting us you should know I am getting very good at hunting and skinning things. Sucks somehow but can’t really understand why. Maybe see you at next Endbringer fight. We both stay alive. Try hard. That’s all. (Signing off – Rachel and Rachel’s excellent minion/henchperson/letter writer) - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 and letter writing though she wrote in a near scrawl.The last letter was handwritten in a spidery script. - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 Regardless she loves her work, adapts and improves. History Background Unknown if she had a family or if they would even miss her. Post-Echidna Cassie was first seen on Parahumans Online with the username WagTheDog, looking for a way to become Bitch's underling. While more difficult than anticipated, Cassie was ultimately successful in joining, after receiving a message from Char.♦ Topic: Hypothetically, if I wanted to become a henchman… In: Boards ► Places ► America ►Brockton Bay ► Teams ► Undersiders WagTheDog (Original Poster) (Brockton Bay Refugee) Posted on July 1st, 2011: Been a fan of Bitch/Hellhound/Rachel Lindt since the start. Always loved dogs. Always loved badasses. She’s both, and now she’s one of the villains running the city? So coooool! If I wanted to become a henchman/henchwoman/henchperson (hypothetically) how would I do it? (Showing page 1 of 1) :► Char (At Ground Zero: Brockton Bay) :Replied on July 1st, 2011: :Sent you a private message. :► Good Ship Morpheus :Replied on July 2nd, 2011: :Yeah, I might be too late to say anything, but I wanted to warn you to be careful. Really, the reality could be different from the ideal you’ve built up in your head. :► WagTheDog (Original Poster) :Replied on July 3rd, 2011: :Omg. :It’s all good. :Harder than I thought but all good. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.y She would eagerly help at the base, preparing food during Skitter's tour around the territories.“Someone make food,” she declared. “I will!” a darker-skinned teenage girl declared. She looked to be of mixed race, with brilliant blue eyes that didn’t match up with her brown, coarse hair and skin. “Hamburger,” Rachel said. “Okay,” the kid said. “Anything else?” “No.” “Vegetables,” I cut in. “Something healthier.” Rachel shrugged. “That grilled crap you made before, with the… long green vegetables.” “The asparagus?” “Yeah. That was good.” The kid looked like she’d just won the lottery, almost bursting with joy. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 Bitch told Cassie that "she did not have all the answers," nevertheless Cassie was able to convince Rachel to let her into the 'Gang'. Cassie takes up residence with Bitch in Earth Gimel, performing many indispensable tasks such as cooking, writing letters for Bitch, and taking care of the dogs.Drone 23.3 Gold Morning Was part of the team to the extent that all the animals present listened to her.I recognized the girl with the funny colored eyes and darker skin from Rachel’s hideout. I’d met her on my last week in Brockton Bay. With her presence alone, the animals collectively quieted. A single dog barked one last time, with two others reflexively following with barks of their own, but that ended it. The girl held the door open from me, and the dogs didn’t protest as I made my way inside. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.1 Post-Gold Morning After Gold Morning she accompanied Bitch on a mission to retrieve a child taken by its father in a custody dispute.Teneral e.4 Post-Fallen fall Was still with the Sons of Bitch two years later.Two people were dressed to match Rachel in general style, with heavy clothes that seemed more utilitarian, except for bits and pieces, like a collar here or a spiked belt wrapped around the arm there. The guy wore a bear trap decoration around his lower face. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.7 Post-Goddess' Takeover Cassie was charged with looking after Rain while he was passed out on Earth N. Post-Ice Break Cassie was alongside The Undersiders and Breakthrough during the oversight of Titan Oberon and Eve, but was delivered back to Wardens base once thing got hairy.Radiation 18.4 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:Sons of Bitch Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters